Playing with angels
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up to find themselves tied to chairs in a dark room but when they see Gabriel and Castiel they ask for help only to find out their behind it and fun antics ensue.


_**PLAYING WITH ANGELS**_

Sam and Dean had been knocked unconscious somehow while sitting in their motel room, now their waking up to find themselves tied to chairs. The chairs were back to back with Sam tied to one and Dean tied to the other, their hands bond behind them, and each ankle bond to a chair leg.

"Sam?" Dean asked craning his neck to look over his shoulder at Sam

"Yeah, I'm here" Sam groaned as he slowly came too

"Glad to hear it, Where are we?" Dean asked as he pulled at the ropes holding him

"I don't know, it's really dark though" Sam commented also pulling at his ropes

"Don't bother kiddos, I tied those myself" chimed a familiar voice from the darkness

"Gabriel?" Sam asked in confusion

"Not just me…" Gabriel trailed off as a very familiar trench coat came through the darkness.

"Cas! Thank god, hey! Get us out of here" Dean said in relief at seeing his angel

"Sorry Dean but I can't do that," Cas told Dean with a smirk on his face

"Well why the hell not?" Dean asked confused, as Cas got closer to him.

"Because Dean I asked for this" Cas told him

"That's right! My little bro came to me and we decided to team up" Gabriel smirked as he crawled onto Sam's lap.

"Gabriel, stop…what are yo…?" Sam began when suddenly Gabriel's lips made contact with his.

"Hey! Get off of my brother you candy loving fre…." Dean began before Cas grabbed his jaw pulling him to face him.

"Dean, you talk too much" Cas said sternly before kissing Dean

Both brothers were taken back by the sudden boldness shown by their angels not returning their gestures at first but soon they gave in. Dean pushed back against Cas' lips allowing Cas to enter his mouth with his tongue while Dean did the same. Sam hummed as Gabriel's sweet mouth and tongue entered his own while Sam's tongue caressed Gabriel's. Gabriel sat on Sam's thighs his hands wandering up his shirt already as he felt the contours of Sam's firm muscles under them. Cas leaned against the back of the chair with one hand while the other caressed Dean's hair at the back of his neck with his knee getting closer to Dean's crotch. Both boys gasped at the same time as the angels made contact with their crotches, Cas rubbed his knee along Dean's while Gabriel palmed Sam through his denim. Dean nipped at Cas' lip in response while Sam pushed up into Gabriel's hand trying to find more of the sweet friction.

Gabriel growled into Sam's mouth as he moved forward allowing Sam to feel how hard he was already. Cas too shifted, his hard length brushing along Dean's thigh as he straddled it. Gabriel nipped along Sam's jaw line making him moan once he started to suck at his clavicle, grazing his skin slightly with his teeth. Dean would have made a snide comment about his brother getting off while he was with in a 100 mile radius but he was too busy moaning himself from Cas nipping at his earlobe then sucking a spot on his shoulder while his hands now moved under his shirt. Both Dean and Sam were so turned on now plus the fact that each of them was in the room almost made them harder.

"Oh we're just getting started" Gabriel stated as he leaned back on Sam's thighs

"What?" Sam breathed out

Gabriel and Cas looked at each other over their hunter's shoulders, nodded then closed their eyes. For a moment a light burst from the angel's shoulders then feathers were clearly visible Gabriel's 6 glorious golden wings flared behind him as Cas' 2 raven coloured ones shimmered behind him. Both angels opened their eyes as they curled their wings behind themselves so they could continue their molesting however it wasn't until Cas took one of Dean's nipples between his teeth and Gabriel licked a strip up Sam's abs that the boys realized they were now shirtless. Gabriel grazed Sam's abs with his teeth returning to his neck again laying lazy kisses in the hollow there while Cas placed lazy kisses down Dean's abs now teasing at his waistband to his jeans before moving back up. Both brothers were now achingly hard in their jeans when suddenly they both suddenly found themselves with a lap full of angel. Cas caressed Dean's jaw line as he kissed down his neck, along his clavicle to his shoulder while he started grinding down on Dean's crotch forcing a groan out of him. Sam nuzzled against Gabriel's hair and the scruff on his cheek as he kissed along Sam's neck to his shoulder where he nipped a little before sinking his teeth in a little but not enough to break the skin as he too ground down on to Sam making him groan.

Gabriel's hands wandered to the waistband of Sam's jeans where he teased, sliding his thumbs just under it then running them along it while squeezing Sam's ass. Cas' one hand grabbed Dean's ass cheek squeezing it firmly as his other hand slid to the small of Dean's back where only his fingertips would slide beneath the waistband there. Finally the angels undid the hunter's jeans both sliding a hand in to palm at their hard cocks through their boxers. Sam and Dean's heads fell back as they moaned too enthralled in the moment to really care about each other's presence. Gabriel pulled Sam's cock from his bluish boxers as Cas did the Same with Dean's from his black boxers but just as the angel's were going to get going they stopped and looked at each other again with smirks playing on their faces.

"Care to swap?" Gabriel asked Cas

"Wait, What?" Both brothers asked suddenly very aware of each other

"Of course" Cas smiled as they stood up and swapped hunters

"Hey! What the hell?" Dean protested

"Cas, what the…?" Sam wondered as a blush moved over his cheeks from Cas seeing his exposed leaking cock.

"Don't you touch me!" Dean barked at Gabriel

"Don't be that way Dean-O, I can guarantee you'll like it" Gabriel smiled getting to his knees.

"Cas, I…" Sam trailed off suddenly feeling very shy and exposed

"It's fine Sam, I promise to make it enjoyable for you" Cas said also kneeling to the ground.

Gabriel ignored Dean's protests as he grabbed his leaking cock at the base to start stroking him gingerly. Cas grabbed Sam's cock at the base as well but started a little faster twisting his wrist slightly at the end. Dean tried to resist his urges with Gabriel but damn he was good as his hand worked twisting just right as he ran his thumb over his slit making Dean groan with pleasure. Sam also groaned as Cas' hand pumped up his shaft, his fingers running along the crown before his thumb slipped over Sam's slit and stayed there for a moment. Both angels leaned forward at the same time taking the hunters in to there warm, moist mouths earning another double moan from the boys as their mouths sunk on to the hunter's leaking cocks. Cas moved back up Sam's shaft grazing it with his teeth slightly before hollowing out his cheeks on the head while sliding his tongue over Sam's slit. Gabriel bobbed a couple of times then swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock digging the tip just under the crown, his teeth grazing the slit just a little. Both brothers pulled at their restraints desperate to touch the angels in front of them but it was no use the ropes were to tight for them to do so but as a reward or so it seemed Gabriel and Cas unfurled their wings brushing them lightly against the boys bare skin.

While they were using their mouths Gabriel snapped his fingers relieving him and Cas of their cloths from the wait up. Both angels started palming themselves through their pants while sucking off the boys until all 4 were breathing heavy.

"What do you think Cas? Is it time?" Gabriel asked Cas after pulling off of Dean with a pornographic pop. Cas pulled off of Sam to nod at Gabriel who raised his hand again, with a snap both boys were promptly repositioned on the chairs so they were now facing each other and straddling the chairs with their asses perfectly exposed with no boxers or pants on. Sam and Dean looked at each other a little sheepishly not sure if they really wanted the other witnessing all this but while they were debating it Gabriel and Cas changed places with each other. Both boys didn't have much time to debate it though as the angels started caressing their backs, Gabriel massaged Sam's shoulders as he planted lazy kisses down Sam's spine to the small of his back, Cas grabbed Dean's hips then slid them to the small of his back before sliding them up his spine to the base of his neck giving it a slight rub. Cas slid his hands over Dean's ass cheeks feeling the firm muscles under them while Gabriel slid a finger lightly over the crack of Sam's ass. Dean groaned while Sam bit his lower lip with a moan both their cocks leaking pre-cum as the angels took their sweet time teasing their hunters.

"OH…come on Cas!" Dean begged

"Gabriel, please" Sam also begged

Both angels looked at each other with a smirk as Gabriel conjured up a tube of lube from out of nowhere. Gabriel grabbed one of Sam's ass cheeks spreading it then squeezing the tube with other allowing the cool liquid to seep over his entrance making Sam gasp as it did. Gabriel tossed the tube to Cas who caught it and squeezed some onto his hand then smeared it in between Dean's cheeks making him groan again. Cas ran his fingers along Dean's entrance smearing more lube onto it even parting his fingers so they could run along either side before returning to the centre. Gabriel swept his fingers up the underside of Sam's balls gliding the lube along them before dipping between his cheeks to brush against Sam's entrance so lightly it felt almost like nothing but the spark was more then enough. Sam dipped his head and shook with a loud groan that caught Dean's attention as he looked up at his brother he was just about to ask what was wrong when his own head flew back with a loud moan as Cas' long finger breached him. Gabriel had also entered Sam with his fingers but he had done 2 knowing Sam could handle it from their previous sessions together, both angels start thrusting their fingers into the hunters making them wreath under their touches.

"Fuck…. Cas" Dean breathed as Cas entered a third finger

"Geeze, Gabe, please…. more" Sam begged as Gabriel pumped 3 fingers in and out of him.

Both hunters pushed back on the fingers inside of them too lost in the moment to really care that they were basically involved in an angel orgy. After a couple more minutes Gabriel and Cas pulled their fingers from the hunters earning them disapproving grunts from them, Gabriel undid his jeans to pull out his aching cock then rubbed lube on it in preparation for Sam. Cas undid his pants next to remove his own achingly hard cock, smearing lube on it before lining himself up with Dean's entrance. Both angels slid into their hunters inch by inch as Sam and Dean rested their foreheads on the backs of the chairs trying to adjust as the angels did so. Once both angels were seated in their hunters they took a minute to adjust then leaned forward to start moving, Cas pulled out of Dean slowly then thrust back in while Gabriel started setting a little quicker paced rhythm for Sam.

The angels were soon thrusting hard into the hunters, their wings flapping with their furious pace, breath hot and heavy on the backs of the boy's necks. Sam and Dean both panted heavily as they pushed back against their angels trying to counter their rhythm with their own.

"Do…you…like your…brother watching?" Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear

"Oh…. god…. Gabriel" Sam panted out as his face turned redder

"Do you like…. me fucking…you in…ah…front of Sam?" Cas whispered to Dean his hat breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Cas…Fucking…hell!" Dean groaned out

Both brothers would never admit it but yes they did like it and with that thought their orgasms hit them out of nowhere. Cas and Gabriel reached around the hunters to stroke them both threw their orgasms, spewing hot cum all over each other as the angels came next shooting deep into the hunters. Cas pulled from Dean first after resting for a moment on his back then waved his wrist cleaning himself and Dean up as Gabriel pulled from Sam next and cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers. Gabriel snapped his fingers once more transporting Dean to a plush motel room with Cas then transported himself and Sam to another for a little after glow cuddling. Cas crawled up beside Dean with a smile on his face as his raven coloured wings wrapped around his hunter, Gabriel crawled into bed with Sam then cocooned them in his six golden wings. The hunters rested as they petted the angels feathers gently feeling completely sated and making their angels practically purr as they stroked their feathers gently.

"What was that all about anyway?" Sam finally asked Gabriel

"Well, Cas came to me and asked for me to help him do something kinky with Dean so…" Gabriel trailed off

"So you decided an orgy was that" Sam stated with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, think about it, what's more kinky then having sex with your angel boyfriend then coming in front of your brother" Gabriel explained making Sam's cock twitch from the thought.

"Oh…come on Gabriel! Don't say stuff like that right afterwards" Sam groaned with a smile as he planted a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head.

"You did all this for me?" Dean asked Cas after having everything explained

"Yes, are you angry?" Cas asked looking up at Dean with those big blue eyes

"Ha, no I'm not. That was great" Dean stated kissing Cas on the lips gently before both hunters fall asleep with their angels watching over them.


End file.
